dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirou Fujimura (Devil Reborn Redux)
Shirou Fujimura is the main male protagonist of Devil Reborn Redux and a Pawn of Rias Gremory. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy at the widely proclaimed "King of Delinquents". Appearance Shirou is a 17-year old high school student of average height and in-shape and well-toned build, possessing snow-white and mildly spiky hair and light-blue eyes. While usually wearing outfits that may vary throughout the story, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and white sneakers. Shirou's uniform differs in that he sometimes tends to keep the bottom few buttons of his dress shirt undone and he lacks the usual ribbon. He usually wears bandages wrapped around his left arm from the elbow down and also wears black headphones with a red strap. Personality Shirou, befitting his delinquent personality, is a rather vulgar and violent individual. Depending on his mood, he is just as likely to shake your hand as he is to knock your teeth out. He maintains a strict "Don't mess with me, I don't mess with you" policy, tending to prefer to refrain from pointless fighting unless provoked or in deep need of venting. However, when he's wrong, he will usually admit to it and apologize. Shirou possesses a (albeit hypocritical) disdain for needless violence and pointless killing. However, Shirou also possesses the sense needed to dictate how he should handle a fight, knowing when he cannot defeat an opponent in a head-to-head confrontation. He does, however, possess a degree of sadism and recklessness when enraged. Shirou is notably tsundere when embarrassed or flustered and possesses a deep care for animals, possessing the ability to easily befriend them. However, he is deeply embarrassed by his behaviors which conflict with his "bad boy" appearance and is quick to deny them. Shirou secretly suffers from a severe case of Phasmophobia (fear of ghosts) and will often fall into a panicky state when the subject of spirits or undead are brought up or involved in a situation. Over time, Shirou begins to overcome his insecurities and dislike for people, showing a much kinder, more honest, and even occasionally playful side to himself (although he still possesses a short temper at times). It is later revealed that he had always been a good person, but his positive traits were overshadowed or otherwise ignored due to the false rumors that caused him to partake in his delinquent-like behaviors. Much like Issei, Shirou possesses a strong and unbreakable faith and care for his friends, family, and comrades, becoming deeply angered when any of them are harmed. Plot Shirou was introduced in the first story arc, Delinquency of New Devil, where he is confronted by a nameless band of delinquents whose faces he fails to recall, resulting in a violent confrontation which he wins with ease. He later encounters one of his only two friends, Kiyome Abe who is also his best friend and whom also possesses strong romantic feelings for him despite his obliviousness. He is often warned by Kiyome to mend his ways but always responds with hostility. One night, while out late, Shirou is impaled and killed by the Stray Devil, Eliade, while saving Akeno Himejima from a lethal blow. In order to repay this debt, Akeno requests Rias to resurrect Shirou as her Devil servant, something Shirou does not take too kindly to at first. Shirou is later confronted by Eliade again, but manages to end the conflict prematurely thanks to the arrival of Koneko but not before Shirou dealt the Stray grievous wounds. Over time, Shirou gradually grows accustomed to being a Devil and becomes more open, something that is improved upon by Kiyome who pushes Shirou to unwittingly befriend Issei Hyoudou. Later, after unintentionally hurting Kiyome's feelings, Shirou is confronted by Issei who hits him for the cruel way he treated his friends, scolding Shirou about how he is blind towards the way that those close to him feel. Before his words can sink in, however, Issei and Shirou are surrounded by members of the street gang, the Yellow Diamonds, led by Shirou's self-proclaimed rival, Kaido, who displays the near-impossible ability to wield Demonic Power along with his subordinates. Shirou urges Issei to flee, holding off the Yellow Diamonds long enough for Issei to escape. Shirou defeats almost all of the Yellow Diamonds before being struck by a sneak attack, collapsing due to a mix of exhaustion and pain, but not before letting Kaido know that this still wasn't Kaido's victory. Shirou is later captured and beaten by the Yellow Diamonds who reveal that the one who orchestrated his capture was Eliade, who wanted revenge for her previous humiliation at the hands of Shirou. After taunting Shirou with an emotion-filled note from Kiyome, who tells him how she cares for him (vaguely hinting at her deeper feelings), causing Shirou to break down in tears as he realizes his own foolishness and how badly he treated the people who cared about him. He is later saved by the timely arrival of the Occult Research Club who quickly defeat every remaining member of the Yellow Diamonds who had since used up the remains of their borrowed power. After the conclusion to the fighting, Shirou reconciles with both his fellow Devils and Kiyome who all accept his apology. While carrying out a Contract with a recent client, Kalawarner, Shirou is quickly overcome by her aggressive sexual advances, Kalawarner kissing him and assaulting him a drunken stupor, Shirou falling under an odd hypnosis until he is snapped out of it by the sound of his phone ringing, Kiyome having called three times. Shirou, worried, tries to go looking for her but is halted by Kalawarner whose advances had started becoming more intimate. Shirou manages to outwit and overpower Kalawarner but mistakes her advances as a result of the alcohol she had consumed and forgives her. He goes looking for Kiyome only to finds signs of a struggle and evidence that points to her being kidnapped by the Stray Devil. After interrogating Kaido for information, Shirou discovers Eliade's location and goes to challenge her to one final confrontation between them. The tides turn continuously, neither gaining a clear advantage over the other until Eliade confronts Shirou with a decapitated corpse that is supposedly Kiyome's. Enraged and engulfed in despair, Shirou awakens his Sacred Gear, Canis Regalia, and slips into a shallow state of madness until his rage gives him more mental clarity. Before he can kill Eliade, however, he is stopped by the arrival of the Occult Research Club as well as Kiyome, who had simply been kidnapped rather than killed, the corpse Shirou saw being that of another of Eliade's victims. Shirou and Kiyome share a tearful reunion, but Eliade manages to escape (and is later killed by Kalawarner). As the Occult Research Club leaves, Kiyome surprises Shirou, Kiyome revealing her feelings as the two share their "First Kiss". Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Shirou has all of the powers common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. So far, Shirou has shown the capability to cast several elemental spells including fire and ice (although it is hinted that the latter is a power resulting from Shirou's Sacred Gear). Promotion: Being a Pawn, Shirou can use any of the traits of a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen temporarily while in what his King specifies to be enemy territory. Enhanced Stamina: As a human, Shirou's stamina was already impressive, later increased as he became a Devil to the point he has been able to withstand many grievous injuries without dying. Immense Strength: Shirou possesses incredible physical strength, especially after becoming a Devil. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters